cartoon network: the flatzone agents
by Frogenshtein's pokemonster
Summary: based off of ssbb sse brawl the subspace emissary do not own cartoonnetwork or smash bros. character chart found at link: link will be uploaded later.
1. Chapter 1

CN: subspace brawl

another typical day in endsville, the sun is shining, the mice are normal sized... okay, this is weird... "hey Mandy" "yeah grim?" "Not dat I'm complainin', but ain't you supposed to be misusin' me powers to do sometin' dark an' terrible right about now?" "Union break." "Oh." "Hey Mandy, want some –" "no, billy, I don't want any chocolate dipped pickles." "Hey Mandy..." "go away Irwin." "I just wanted to tell you we've been sucked into a different dimension." "Huh?" Mandy opened her eyes to reveal that they in fact WERE in a different dimension, and around them were other cartoons that were differently drawn. "Hey mung," said a cat-bear-rabbit...thing to a human sized smurf guy, "what just happened?" "Well chowder," said mung, "I don't think it was a good idea to add that secret spice." 2 figures stood on a raised platform, both in green bandanas, and one started to speak. "Good evening fellow... beings, I am teleman, and this is my identical twin, veletan." "Hi." "You're all probably wondering why you're here–" "you're darn tootin' we are!" said a human moose-thing, "well then SHADDAP! The more obedient you are, the less work you have to do." "Oh!" said the moose, "In that case, scoutmaster lumpus, at your service." "Good. You are here to fight each other." this caught Mandy's full attention. If there was fighting, there were always prizes. "There will be a gyhugic cash prize." bingo. "The first match will be chowder–" at this, the little rabbit-guy raised his hand. "Why do I have to fight? I'm an eater, not a fighter!" "that's a good question," said teleman, "DEAL WITH IT!"said veletan "as I was saying," said teleman, "chowder will fight the grim reaper." At this, grim smiled. "The rules are," said teleman, "no killing, over-destructive powers or uber-invincibility." at this, grim frowned. "If you fall off, you lose. First fight... BEGIN!"

:stage one:

the stadium exploded with cheers as the ultimate being of death raged into battle against a floating bunny-racoon. From the balcony watched a horrifying demon-girl and a mongoose in a pink wig. The battle started with grim firing a few laser shots with his scythe, chowder dodged, then ran over and ate grim! "Hey!" Shouted Mandy, "Spit him out NOW!" at this, chowder spit out grim, but got an exact replica of his scythe, which he then used to shoot lasers back at grim. then grim got smacked off the stage by a giant meat tenderizer chowder had been holding.

:elsewhere:

"wow, this new show is GREAT!" said a guy with impossibly tall hair and an Elvis accent as he watched grim and chowder fight on t.v. this man was johnny bravo, and he was at pop's diner, his favorite hangout.

:back with the fight:

grim was defeated. He suddenly started shaking, and POOF! He was turned into a life-size action figure! "Oh no!"said chowder, and he grabbed the grim figure, which had somehow turned him back. "Are you okay?!" "Yeah, I 'tink so. 'Tanks." they shook hands, and the crowd cheered, but then, "hey, look! Schnitzel's face is on that ship!" a giant airship flew in and dropped strange black-and-white particles on the ground, which then strung together to form primi-- I mean...STICK FIGURES! All gasped, and patsy smiles, the mongoose, disappeared into her magic suitcase, which then reappeared next to grim with patsy still in it, and Mandy jumped down, smashing a crater in the ground, and the fighting commenced.

Once the stick figures were destroyed, a shadowy figure came and dropped a giant sphere on the ground. "Oh, no!" said grim, sounding very alarmed, "Mandy, do ya know what dat 'ting is?!?!" "Let me guess," said Mandy, sounding unimpressed, "it's a giant bomb created by a sort of emissary that uses a dark, mysterious sub-piece of space as both a place of residence and a weapon." "WORSE!" said grim, his face lined over with fear, "it's a flat bomb from the flat army that will transport anything within range into the dark and terrible land of flatness, where all erased stick figures and 2- dimensional doodles reside!" at this, two robots rushed over and opened the sphere town the middle, revealing a timer. "NO!!!" grim shouted, looking absolutely horror stricken, as he tried to rush over to rush over and stop the countdown, but after the sound of a cannon, grim was knocked away into the sky!

"That looked like it hurt!" said chowder, then he heard sounds of clanking metal and a girl's scream, and he turned around to see a giant slimy brain-shaped meteor with one eye stalk that had Mandy and patsy in big cages! "Oh boy," said chowder, and the fight began, chowder trying to destroy the cages the meteor was holding, the meteor trying to destroy chowder, when finally, after many seconds of mass destruction, patsy's cage broke, and the meteor burst into flames, dropping Mandy's cage.

Suddenly, a kid with a giant nose dropped in. Holding a big gun thing with blinking lights, aiming it at chowder and patsy. It was billy, who then noticed Mandy behind him. "Hey Mandy!" replied billy, the gun thing pointing at her and charging a blast, "there's a guy paying me delicious MONKEY HEADS to aim this at people!" Mandy's last words were "billy, you idiot," before a black arrow shot out at her, turning her into an action figure, which billy then grabbed and flew off with on a giant flying motorized tricycle. "C'mon," said chowder to patsy as he brought out a giant flying pie saucer, "we've got to get out of here! Hop on!" as chowder and patsy flew out of the stadium, the timer on the bomb ran out, and a giant explosion of subsp– I mean, flat zone engulfed the stadium, destroying it.


	2. johnny

:2:

"Whoa!" said johnny as he watched the stadium explode, then get sucked into oblivion, "they interrupted the tournament! Someone's got to do something!" "You're right!" said pop, "you'd better get going!" "Who, me?" "Why, girls love guys who save the universe!" "I know _that,_ but don't I need some sort of weapon?" "Oh, right. Just use this bow & arrow, it can turn into 2 baseball bats." "Okay, but how am I supposed to get over there?" "Hey, johnny!" said Carl, johnny's annoying neighbor, "I just wanted to give you this jet pack cause I don't have any use for it anymore." "Oh, I see. Plot-hole." and so johnny's adventure began.

After a little way's jet-packing, schnitzel's ship suddenly flew overhead, and little black and white spores dropped out, and more stick figures appeared. Scared, johnny broke the bow and arrow into the baseball bats and started fighting.

When the last stick figure (which shall be referred to as sf from now on) was destroyed, johnny noticed that there was a life-size action figure of grim, and when johnny picked it up, it turned into grim! "Hey, you're the guy from tv that got hit by a cannon!" johnny said, "the stadium blew up, so we need to save the world." "Okay," grim said, then they both rode off, grim on his scythe, johnny using his jet-pack. After chasing the airship through the entire town, they saw what looked like a jet-powered milk carton with a Nerf gun chase after the ship.

author: any idea who sheik could be? or marth & ike? samus? eeryone else figured out, so... yeah


	3. the nergals

:3:

Meanwhile, chowder and patsy were busy being chased by the ship! When their flying pie-saucer collided with the front of the airship, they fell on the airship's... front part, and walked all the way to the main platform just in time to see the same giant jet-powered metal milk carton get shot down by some of the guns on the ship, and on its spiral downwards, it KNOCKED THEM OFF! Strangely, though, the clouds were actually hidden platforms, which they speeded across, destroying stick figures along the way of their downward journey. What? That's the end of level 3? Oh well, I'll just post lv4 now!

:4:

deep in the center of the earth, a member of the con carne army drives away with a bunch of stolen board games. Why? I don't care. Meanwhile, other members of the con carne army are being smashed, electrocuted, and sat on by a tall, skinny demon man with tentacles and a pointy head. This man is Nergal, and he is VERY mad at con carne's army. As he juts out onto a cliff, heat seeking missiles are fired at him, but out of nowhere pops out a demon child with a raven pompadour haircut and green glasses over his eyes. This is Nergal jr., Nergal's son, who then used his long-range tentacles to destroy the missiles, but the car drove off in the confusion. "Well, son," said Nergal, "do ya want to go and get the board games back?" "Of course" junior replied, and off they went, knocking out army-men as they went, until finally, they arrived at a huge pile of board games. "The board games!"Nergal said, overjoyed, but just then, a giant purple bear with a brain in a container on its head, and a stomach in a green container on its mid-section. It was hector con carne's brain and stomach on his bear, boskov, and he had one of those weird action figure gun things! Seeing this, Nergal threw his son far away just in time to stop him from being hit, Nergal being hit instead. Junior's last sight of his father was con carne stepping towards his action-figured self.


End file.
